


Steven Eats An Egg

by sensitiveghost



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitiveghost/pseuds/sensitiveghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl goes missing and steven eats one of his favourite snacks; eggs !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steven Eats An Egg

It is a dull day in the town of beach city. Nothing has happened lately and Steven is bored. The gems have been gone all day.  
Steven is starting up a game of Link Crossing Melee on his gametendo 64 as he wait. Then they come.  
Garnet, amethyst and, pearl ? She is not.  
"Yo where is pearl lol" Steven ask in confused.  
"Uh... she's... sleeping right now." Amethyst say looking at the egg in her hand.  
"Holy shit is that an egg" Steven asks.  
"uh.. yeah sure" amethyst say, puzzle.  
"Golly gee hotdog i fucking love EGGS" steven says drooling. Something rises.  
Garnet looks on in confusion.  
"I'm gonna go fuck myself" garnet says.  
"okay have fun" amethyst says, setting the egg down on the counter.

Steven observes the egg. It's perfectly oval, its pearly white and so.. delicious.  
steven grabs the egg and shoves it down his throat.  
"mm god damn i fucking love raw eggs good protein for growing gem." steven says.

He begans thinking of eggs and gets a boner. damn diggity shit he loves eggs. He's probably eggsexual. Don't tell the gems.  
he forgets about the boner and continues his game of link crossing melee . He wishes there were more eggs in the game.

He calls connie over, shes says to hold on bc shes reading homestuck fanfiction. Typical connie.  
Steven jumps into lions mane for the time being.  
The mane has never looked so good.  
Eggs everywhere. Various sizes and colours.He begins to cream on the eggs.  
he eats the eggs. all of them. raw  
Then he forgets to breath so he uses his egg powers to jump out. He sees connie in her homestuck sweater, dirk strider glasses, and troll horns.  
"god fucking damn it connie will you stop obsessing over that homostick ??? u look redick dick!!!" he says fixing his "anime luver" shirt.  
"don't judge me steven, you wouldn't understand !!!!!" connie mumbles.  
"okay w"  
steven falls over.  
he grasps his stomach.  
"too much egg"  
just then, his skin starts streching out, and he gets taller. a big point sticks out on his forehead. a dent in his chin starts moving.  
"garnet? amethyst ? steven? where am i it smells like eggs" a familiar voice says.  
oh shit steven thinks i ate pearl  
"OH SHIT I ATE PEARL" stven thinks loudly  
"how the shit did you eat pearl" connie questions  
"I THOUGHT HER GEM WAS AN EGG!!!!!! DONT CYBERBULLY ME." steven cries.  
"whats going on steven what do you mean 'you ate me'" pearl asks  
"shit pearl sorry i ate u i thought u were an egg, eggs r so erotic and i wanted to deepthroat one. but i deepthroated ur gem and swallowed it"  
"what the fuck"  
"dont bully me"  
"wait im inside of u..." pearl says, a little happier."This means in a way, I am inside of rose !!! Success !!!"  
"No pearl ur inside of me not my mom"  
"fine shit okay ill find my fucking way out of here"  
"uh how will u do tht"  
"i have an idea"  
steven cries and runs to amethyst,.  
"AMETHYST PEARL IS INSIDE OF ME"  
"what the fuck did you guys do"  
"I ATE HER GEM"  
"why the fuck ?????"  
"it looked like an egg okay"  
just then garnet walks in.  
"we were just inside of each other" she says  
"garnet please there are children" pearl says, point at the ceiling. she cant see.  
connie had brought her laptop and was reading some davekat fanfiction.  
"this makes my girlhood tremble"  
"u guys gotta help me, im afraid"  
"well shed have to go back into her gem and ud have to take a shit or soemthing" amethyst says  
"i am not going out that way" pearl says  
"fine then idk man i guess ur stuck their forever maybe or something"  
just then, the top of stevens head starts glowing. a sword like figure appears. it doeesnt move.  
"my swords stuck what the fIC" pearl cries  
"guys i dont look stupid do i"  
"u look like a freaky rhino" amethyst says climbing the sword.  
"amethyst don't" steven says trying to reach for amethyst.  
"ok"

"garnet please get me out of here before i nose my way out of here"

garnet forms the gauntlets  
she punches stevens eyes by mistake.  
"i am blind garnet how do u feel about ur self now"  
"sh ut uP"  
garnet punches pearls gem and she goes into the gem. then a glow is seen in stevens stomach.  
"is my gem activating ??"  
"no, its just me im like 5 inches tall" pearl says. another glow is seen.  
steven gem pops out of his stomach and pearl climbs out.  
"eat shit noob" she says grabbing his gem. steven falls over again.  
he does nothing.  
"damn ill put it down u pissbaby" she says placing the gem in his stomach. he's dead.  
then rose comes in.  
"pearl what the fucking hell u couldve let steven shit u out" rose says, eating pearl. and there she stayed, finally happy to be inside of rose.


End file.
